Optoelectronic oscillators (OEOs) are high-frequency radio frequency (RF) sources with very low phase noise. Unfortunately, conventional architectures still suffer from some phase noise, which reduces the overall spectral purity of the source. The two basic sources of noise in optoelectronic oscillators include fiber dependent amplitude noise from Rayleigh and Brilloin scattering, which is converted to phase noise during photo-detection processes, and phase noise induced from environmental conditions. Several and ongoing attempts have been made to eliminate these sources of noise in optoelectronic oscillators. These include, for example, optical and electronic filtering and laser frequency modulation. Additional attempts to reduce noise have included approaches for suppressing amplitude to phase conversions during photo-detection processes.